


Faking It

by ElicBxn



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElicBxn/pseuds/ElicBxn
Summary: Originally printed in Our Favorite Things #3 by Leah McGrew.  Set in early 1st season of the original McGyver series.  This was also written in the early 1st season.  This would have been the little episode that started the regular episode.  Also set before we knew Mac played ice hockey.





	Faking It

MacGyver skirted around the North Korean building and looked over at the American jet, standing before the dark maw of a hanger. It was guarded by no less than five North Korean soldiers. He frowned and scratched his jaw.

'It's remarkable how things come to you at the most unlikely times,' he thought. 'I remember belonging to the rodeo club in high school. It was one of those things boys were frequently expected to join in the west. Now, I don't remember enjoying myself, but enjoyment wasn't expected.'

Silently he moved behind the hanger and cracked open the door. He quickly surveyed the interior, then slipped inside.

'Sometimes it was fun, but I generally managed to miss most of the actual rodeos. I've never been much of one for trying to kill myself. Present job not withstanding.'

Mac moved silently through the large, cluttered building, using a rack of clothing as a cover, glancing over it to check the location of the guards. He saw two of the soldiers talking at the door of a smaller room; one in a flight suit. The officer turned and Mac ducked out of sight. He glanced around the clothing and saw the officer talking to a man in a greasy uniform.

MacGyver looked at the clothes he had been using as cover. With a small smile he picked out one flight suit that looked like it should fit him, or nearly so, and moved off into the darkness.

'We'd all dress up like cowboys and brag about the bulls and broncs we had ridden. I let the others do most of the bragging.'

Mac, now dressed in the flight suit, slipped over to a storage chest and silently opened it. He quickly fished out some flares and a length of wire. From a pocket he found his spool of twine. Again he retreated into the darkness.

'I found if I kept quiet, nobody seemed to notice that I seldom did any riding.'

With the wire he bound the flares together and hid them in the clothing. He quickly fixed a trigger and ran it over to the door of the small room.

Again he cracked the door before he slipped inside. He knocked out the pilot with a sharp blow to the back of the neck. He caught up the oxygen mask and checked it quickly.

There came a banging on the door and a quick flurry of Korean. MacGyver grunted a response.

'However, there always comes a time when you can't fake it anymore. It was a big, statewide rodeo that my time came.'

Mac closed the door and then looped the string around the doorknob. He put the helmet on and used the adjustments to conceal his features as he moved out of the shadowed hanger and to the jet.

'The horses there were the same ones on the professional circuit. I shut my eyes and pulled a horse's name out of the hat, hoping to get an easy one, even though an 'easy horse' mean fewer points. I pulled Yellow Cyclone, a horse renowned as a killer. An ugly, muddy dun brute with blue eyes.'

Mac swung into the pilot seat, looking down to adjust the harness while the attendant closed the canopy. The man slapped the clear plastic to let him know it was secured. MacGyver reached over and started the powerful engine. He then glanced up at the surprised man.

For a long moment the man hung on, then he jumped clear.

'So, there I was with 1500 pounds of quivering, angry horseflesh between my legs, what could I do?'

Mac manipulated the foot pedals and rolled the plane out onto the strip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the hanger light up inside.

North Korean soldiers, who had been preparing to fire turned to this new enemy. The pilot stumbled from the hanger, followed by a cloud of smoke. One of the soldiers turned and fired at the plane.

MacGyver pointed the nose of the jet into the wind and opened the throttle.

'I did what I had to do.' He was shoved into the seat by the acceleration. 'I rode that horse like my life depended on it.'

The mountains receded behind him and the sky beckoned.

Mac pointed the jet south and headed for home.


End file.
